Marlboro Lights
by Mrs.mellarkandeaton
Summary: Katniss comes form a damaged home.Her dad is sentenced to death fro a crime he did not commit. Causing havoc through the family. She gives up on any future. Until Peeta Mellark comes along. Will he save? Will he might for her? Everlark. Review ! Based on Marlboro Lights and Devils Don't Fly by Natalia Kills. DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE SONGS OR THG


**New story! To replace some crappy stories! This is for more everlark. I am trying to write better so this is just a test one-shot but if you review it could be a story.**

**Story song:**

**Marlboro lights by Natalia Kills**

**When I'm alone on the longest nights**

**I think of you and your Marlboro lights**

** And I get a little bit better**

**And I lay here on the bedroom floor**

**Where your feet walked out and your daggers fall**

**And I get a little bit better**

**Say you'll forget me,**

**Say you'll erase me from your mind**

**Right from the day of our doomed beauty**

**I saw my future in your eyes**

**Katniss pov**

I remember when we first met. The day of our doomed beauty, the day I ruined his future and mine.

**Flash back to high school: junior year, 1999 may 25.**

I'm so depressed. Today was the anniversary of my family deaths. It's in all the papers, that I was the only survivor. That it was so tragic to have a father like mine. But my father was innocent. He was framed for murder by snow. This was the day I always skipped class. I sat outside on the bleachers facing the football field. I took out the alcohol from my bag.

My uncle was morbidly alcoholic, because of my family's tragedy. Good thing he never checked his alcohol. I popped open the bottle and took a long swing. I smiled at the familiar burning sensation. My father was in some business with snow. He was making lots of money in the business. He had enough to give us shiny things and expensive houses and cars.

We never thought that the business was bad. It seemed full proof. until my father kept of getting threats from snow himself. One day the threats were too much. My father was convicted of murder of man he never knew. Snow was to blame. Snows business was exchanging with some drug dealers and gangsters. They took out my father. After that it was a blur.

The next day, prim was in a car accident with her boyfriend Rory. She died automatically. Rory was handicapped. Then for the next moth it was just me and mom. She stopped going to work and doing anything. She just sat in her room and took antidepressants. She took so many, one day she went to sleep and never woke up. I was the only one. I was so depressed. But I never showed it. I knew that I needed to be strong. Then Effie and Haymitch took me in. I was so rebellious and I never believed in anything. I was a lost cause. But they still kept me. All these thoughts run through my head as I sip some more alcohol. "What are you doing?" A voice behind me asks. I jump startled and try to hide the bottle in my bag. Ultimately failing, and dropping it and spilling it into my bag.

"Crap." I mutter trying to clean up. I turn to see Peeta Mellark. He was always the good guy, the one who raised his hand in class and actually cared about his education. "For your information, that wasn't alcohol and what are you doing here? " I questioned. "I never said it was alcohol and I just skipped class and decided to hang out here." He replies with a smirk. He sits down on the bleachers right next to me. As if the day could get worse. "Why were you crying?" he asked. "Nothing." I lied. I wiped away the tears and looked out onto the football field. "You don't seem like one to skip class Mellark. Why are you here?" I asked. "Did it ever occur to you other people have ways of coping with their problems? This is the way I do. "He tells me. He look straight at me with is blue yes. He is kind of cute. But it's not like we would ever wound up together.

"How could you ever have problems Mellark? You're the golden boy. If you can top what I have than I will be completely surprised." I challenge "My mother abuses me almost every day. My father just

Sits around and drinks out his sorrows. If you're going to sit there and drink, at least offer me some." He replies. I'm shocked. This kid has actual problems. "You weren't close enough to mine but you did well. " I say as I bring the bottle back and give it to him. He takes it and takes a big gulp. "Don't get too wasted." I remind and giggle. "Katniss, I know what happened with your dad I know it's not his fault." He tells me.

I smile at him, "Maybe know we can be drinking buddies I guess." I whisper. And we did that almost every day for the rest of school. Until we dropped out. Soon enough, we just lived off my aunt and uncle. We had a crappy apartment in downtown Philadelphia. We did drugs and drank our sorrows. It was so bad but I forgot how I ruined him. We survived together, barely. And one day, I guess he got tired of me running him. Us in this complete cycle of good and bad. And he walked out. And left me crying on the floor. I realized how much trouble I am. Devils don't fly, I sure wasn't going too.

** I will continue this once I get 5 reviews at least. This is a big breakup and get back together story. It does end in everlark. But you have to wait it out and review! Please review!**


End file.
